


Конспирация по-императорски

by Daisjo



Series: Уползти Вейдера [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Вбоквелл от Navigare necesse est, продолжение истории про призрачного императора и то, как Дарт Вейдер уполз, но не совсем.
Series: Уползти Вейдера [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821559
Kudos: 25





	Конспирация по-императорски

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taisin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/gifts).



Малый императорский кабинет совершенно не изменился со времени правления Палпатина. Отчасти потому, что Вейдер не собирался тратить лишние средства на ненужный ремонт, а отчасти памятный вид комнаты просто грел ему душу. Сразу понятно, что это – трофей. С боем взятый у предыдущего хозяина.  
Вейдер коснулся телекинезом датапада, перечеркнув очередную схему. Что поделать, сложные многоходовые комбинации никогда не были его сильной стороной. Над проблемами, с которыми Палпатин справлялся мановением руки, его ученику приходилось корпеть куда дольше, изображая возможные пути решения цветными линиями. Но здесь выход вроде вырисовывался…

У двери профессионально бесшумно возник секретарь, поставил на стол поднос с датападами.

\- Текущие дела из СИБ, милорд.

\- Дела? – Вейдер с интересом оглядел поднос. Рядом со стопкой датападов скромно дымилась чашка с травяным отваром. Сбоку стояла тарелка с булочками.

\- Лично от госпожи Айсард, милорд, - подтвердил секретарь.

Вейдер подавил неуместное за отсутствием материального тела желание закатить глаза. Несмотря на все меры конспирации, глава СИБ явно подозревала, что новый Император… скажем так, не совсем настоящий. Насколько именно, Айсард пока не догадалась, по крайней мере, при встрече с Вейдером все еще выдавала расчетливый азарт исследователя. Насквозь неодаренная, она не знала о призраках Силы и не чувствовала изменений в ауре, но за счет отличных аналитических способностей понимала, что что-то здесь не так. Вот и проверяла иногда исподтишка.

С точки зрения Вейдера, Айсард стоило прислушаться к флотским офицерам. Те хором подтвердили бы, что милорда никто никогда не видел за едой и что он, скорее всего, вообще на внутривенном питании. Но глава СИБ, похоже, предпочитала проверять сомнительные слухи раз по десять.

\- Передай госпоже Айсард мою искреннюю благодарность, - произнес Вейдер. Секретарь понятливо склонил голову. До повышения он был личным адъютантом главкома и прекрасно знал, что булочки тому без надобности.

Оставшись один в кабинете, Вейдер нажал телекинезом кнопку на комлинке и приступил к разбору датападов. Да, все же Айсарды идеально выдрессировали свою службу.  
Здесь только завизировать, здесь тоже…

\- Отец? – в дверях возник встревоженный Люк. – Что-то случилось?

\- Да, - повернулся к нему Вейдер. – Помогай.

Он красноречиво указал на поднос с булочками.

\- Что, опять? – Люк присел на край стола, поднял кружку.

\- Заботятся, хатт их так, - подтвердил Вейдер. – Точнее, Айсард снова неймется.

\- Однажды она под благовидным предлогом потыкает в тебя пальцем, - предрек Люк.

\- Инстинкт самосохранения у нее вполне на уровне, - Вейдер отложил в стопку еще один датапад. – Но, хатт, когда ж ей надоест?

Люк пожал плечами, вгрызаясь в булочку.

\- С ветчиной, - отметил он.

\- Все и так постоянно смотрят круглыми глазами, когда я забываю, что живым свойственно спать, - проворчал Вейдер. – Ну, засиделся на лишние сутки, и что?

\- А ты уходи к себе и делай вид, что уже заснул, - предложил Люк.

\- Ненавижу бессмысленную трату времени, - отказался Вейдер. – Я предпочитаю тактические отступления.

\- Отправляешься в спальню, делаешься менее плотным и невидимым для неодаренных и уходишь сквозь стену в другой кабинет, - кивнул Люк.

\- Из призраков получаются отличные Императоры, - согласился Вейдер. – Жаль, что вряд ли удастся объяснить это даже одаренным.

\- Когда-нибудь Айсард додумается надавить на твоего лечащего врача, - Люк взял с блюда вторую булочку.

\- Уверяю, она уже, - хмыкнул Вейдер. – Но что какая-то глава СИБ человеку, привыкшему работать со мной против моего желания?

Личный врач Вейдера, к сожалению, был в курсе нестандартного агрегатного состояния своего пациента: иначе у новоиспеченного Императора не вышло бы избегать плановых медосмотров и имитировать регулярное внутривенное питание. А так Вейдер периодически приходил в лазарет, в призрачный разъем на его доспехах с недовольным видом втыкали какие-то трубочки… И кому какое дело, что где-то в районе поджелудочной они соединены напрямую?

\- Когда мы вернемся с Коррибана, тебе придется долго привыкать к некоторым особенностям человеческой жизни. Знаешь, еда там, питье, сон…

Вейдер привычно удержал рвущееся наружу «может, и не придется». Бесполезно: Люк был твердо уверен, что вернет отца. Возможные возражения Вейдера в расчет явно не принимались. Отказ Лордов, кажется, тоже.

\- А пока что за меня этим будешь заниматься ты, - ответил наконец Вейдер. – Делегирование полномочий подчиненным – основа успешной работы любого руководителя.


End file.
